


Terribly Far From Home

by lover_of_blue_roses



Series: Johnica Week 2020 [3]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, John-centric, Johnica Week 2020, Longing, Yearning, frustrations, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_blue_roses/pseuds/lover_of_blue_roses
Summary: A typhoon has grounded Queen in Japan at the end of their tour and John yearns for his family.
Relationships: John Deacon/Veronica Tetzlaff
Series: Johnica Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602112
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9
Collections: Johnica Week 2020





	Terribly Far From Home

John watched the rain batter at the window, feeling as powerless and trapped as he was. The plane should have landed back in Britain ages ago, he was suppose to be home already. The boys might have been old enough to stay up and wait for him, he'd tuck them in and read them a bedtime story. Then he'd go to his wife.

His fist clenched. God he missed her so much. Telephone calls from this far away might as well have been completely useless. They cost an arm and leg to barely be able to hear the other person, to say nothing of how long it took for their voices to travel, such a delay made it near impossible for a conversation to actually be had. He wanted to be there, really be there with her. To hold her again in his arms, to smell her sweet perfume, to feel her warmth.

Instead, just as the tour for Japan was over and they were good to leave, a typhoon had to hit, trapping them on this island. The weather was no one's fault and yet John wanted to curse at the sky all the same. God only knows how long they were going to be delayed until it blew over. 

He'd seen how she'd only grown more and more beautiful when she was carrying his two boys and now she was pregnant again. He hadn't said anything because he truly loved his boys but they could be a bit much sometimes and so he wished for a girl. That might be just as wonderful and delightful as her mother. 

As they hadn't been on break since March, that meant he'd soon have gone a whole month without seeing her. He wasn't there to sooth her fears and cuddle with her in the warmth of their bed. He wasn't there to comfort her expanding body, be that foot rubs or even going on quests for food carvings. And while he loved her as unstoppably as the dawning of the sun, he also missed helping her out with the boys, who also owned his heart. 

They seemed to be growing up so fast. Every time he turns around they've shot up another inch, to say nothing of how scarily fast they are learning. It was no exaggeration or peer pressure that made him pinning up their school accomplishments on their fridge. Spelling tests as arts & crafts, it was all amazing as their intelligence and creativity was budding into the brilliant minds they would become.

He can't do anything this far from home. He can't kiss his wife, hear her laugh or feel the soft curve of her stomach as their child grows. He can't tuck his children into bed, play with them, or here them tell him all about everything he learned in school. But he can't do any of that some six-thousand miles away, if only this damn rain would let up.


End file.
